


Harry Potter et l'Administration

by Mirage3Phantom



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage3Phantom/pseuds/Mirage3Phantom
Summary: Au final, le titre de Maitre de la Mort, le titre de Roi des Shinigami, c'est un nom glorifié pour dire Secrétaire en Chef de la Mort. Heureusement Harry a réussi à s'en trouver un...





	Harry Potter et l'Administration

Harry Potter et l'Administration

Harry Potter, jeune homme de trente et un ans était d'humeur joyeuse lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau à Mû après avoir passé un week end très reposant. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un grand besoin de ce week end : la paperasse s'était accumulée dans son bureau d'auror.

Le plus ennuyeux étant certainement pour lui qu'il devait s'occuper à la fois de sa bureaucratie entant qu'adjoint du chef des aurors, en d'autres thermes la personne qui doit le remplacer s'il n'est pas là pour une raison où pour une autre ET de sa paperasse entant que Roi des Shinigami.

Si l'on demandait à Harry Potter ce que représentait la bureaucratie pour lui il vous répondrait sans aucun doute : 

-J'ai pas signé pour ça moi. Le basilic je re signe. Le dragon je re signe. L'armée des Détraqueurs je re signe. Tout plutôt que ça. Ça se reproduit comme des lapins ! En triple exemplaires en plus. Par bavure AKA/et par mort. Avec mes deux boulots c'est fois six. Six par tête !

Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de s'engager entant qu'auror Harry n'avait jamais pensé que ça le conduirait à ça. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise de retour au château Poudlard qui avait été pour lui une maison. Il y avait trop de souvenirs et trop de morts. Sans parler des fantômes lesquels alternaient entre fuir et s'incliner. Où jouer les fangirls dans le cas de Mimi, pas que ça ait changé grand chose. Pour toutes ses raisons Harry ne se voyait pas de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

-Et puis pour être franc : Hermione est celle qui prospère académiquement parlant. Moi je connais la théorie mais je m'en fous complètement par rapport à la pratique. J'ai peut-être passé trop de temps avec Maugrey Fol'Oeil, le vrai, mais si tu connais ton cours sur le bout des doigts mais que tu ne peux pas jeter le sort pour moi il te manque l'essentiel.

Entant qu'auror il passerait beaucoup plus de temps à courir après des sorciers terroristes, peut-être des mangemorts en fuite que derrière son bureau à signer quoique ce soit. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait et ce que Kingsley, ancien auror, peut-être ancien ami, avait affirmé et qui avait fini de le convaincre. Bilan ? Il passe moins de temps à gérer des Shinigami, leurs papiers (une tête tuée trop papier à signer), sa famille de trois enfants parfois turbulents et ses amis et famille élargie Weasley famille de vingt personne plutôt qu'à s'occuper de la paperasse des aurors.

Kingsley Shackelbolt ne savait pas combien de fois son nom avait failli finir sur le Death Note personnel du Roi !

Heureusement pour Harry, après avoir passé un Week End très reposant, entouré de sa famille, garanti sans paperasse, à plus forte raison qu'avant de partir en week end il avait tout complété avant son départ de sorte qu'il n'aurait que les papiers de samedi après midi, dimanche et lundi. En toute logique, se serait donc un retour tranquille. 

Il avait fini avec sa bureaucratie liée à son travail rémunéré et celle des Shinigami ne lui prenait jamais beaucoup de temps. Rarement plus d'une heure. Le maximum qu'il avait jamais passé à Mu était une heure et demi. Ce soir, pour une fois, exceptionnellement il n'aurait pas besoin de réchauffer le pudding de Ginny avant d'embrasser James, Albus et Lily déjà endormis.

Où du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Avant d'ouvrir la porte. Où plus exactement avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas, quelque chose bloquait.

-Il y a un problème avec la porte ? demanda Harry à personne en particulier.  
-Euh, il y a eu un nouvel arrivage de dossier signé Light Yagami.  
-Qui ?  
-C'est l'humain qui a ramassé le Death Note de Ryuuk.  
-Ah. Peu importe... quel est le rapport avec la porte ?  
-Et bien euh... vous devriez transplaner à l'intérieur pour voir. 

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant le géant à la peau verte couvert de colliers moins perplexe par son apparence étrange que par ses mots. Puis haussant les épaules il transplana.

A l'intérieur ? Des dossiers. Partout. Il devait y avoir y avoir un millier de dossier. Fois triple ! Toujours fois triple ! Il y avait un petit cercle de trente centimètres pour déplacer sa chaise. Son bureau croulait sous les dossiers. Il y avait une pile un peu moins haute lui arrivant à la poitrine sur laquelle il était probablement censé signé. Et empiler les dossiers pour signer toujours plus.

Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi le Shinigami était nerveux. Et que tout le monde me suivait du regard quand je suis arrivé à Mû en me dirigeant vers le palais...

En effet, aucun Shinigami n'ignorait combien le roi détestait la bureaucratie. Aucun non plus n'ignorait combien de fois un chariot entier s'était déversé dans le bureau du roi. Mais tout le monde se demandait comment il allait réagir.  
Alors lorsque Harry transplana dans son bureau, tout le monde arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Faisant le décomptes en attendant la réaction du roi.

-5...4...3...2...1  
-Pincez-moi, je CAUCHEMARDE ! QUE QUELQU'UN ME TROUVE RYUUK ET ME LE RAMENE !! IL EST OFFICIELLEMENT MON NOUVEAU SECRÉTAIRE ! J'ai besoin d'un verre où de cinq. Et de repos... Des vacances aussi peut-être ! De longues vacances... au Japon, c'est loin, les paysage sont magnifiques et ça devrait être tranquille !


End file.
